


Стриптиз

by tentacruel02



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AMV, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Horror, Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню группы Nautilus Pompilius "Стриптиз".Видеоряд взят из аниме "Neon Genesis Evangelion" и "Конец Евангелиона".Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Gendou, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 1





	Стриптиз




End file.
